


Last Visit

by uritaeyeon



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Shinigami, blind!aguri, human!koro-sensei
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dia ke sana, untuk terakhir kalinya. “Selamat tinggal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah hasil karya Matsui Yuusei. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon Divergence, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: Jadi ini setting-nya canon divergence. Koro-sensei masih manusia, karena penelitian Yanagisawa terpaksa berhenti dan pas saat itu belum ada efek signifikan buat tubuh Koro-sensei. Penelitiannya terpaksa berhenti karena ada kesalahan eksperimen yang menyebabkan gedung penelitian mereka hancur. Banyak orang terluka, salah satunya Aguri yang jadi nggak bisa melihat lagi. Karena dia nggak bisa melihat lagi, jadi dia minta tolong Koro-sensei buat ngajar anak didiknya selama setahun ini. Ada perjanjian antara dirinya, Koro-sensei, sama negara kalau selesai ngajar setahun, Koro-sensei baru boleh dieksekusi (hukum mati). Dan biar gerak-geriknya selalu terawasi, Karasuma sebagai perwakilan dari Kementrian Pertahanan ditaruh di sana sebagai guru.
> 
> Nah di sini ceritanya setelah semua anak 3-E pada ngunjungi dia di penjara khusus dan ngasih salam perpisahan, mereka ikut ke rumah sakit buat nganterin dia ketemu Aguri untuk terakhir kalinya.

Koro-sensei masih berjalan menunduk dengan dua tentara berbadan besar menahan lengannya di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya yang biasa penuh semangat kini berubah sayu, mengingat siapa orang yang akan dia temui saat ini. Kedua tangannya yang diborgol di depan memegang _paper bag_ hati-hati, dadanya bergemuruh, dan entah kenapa dirinya dipenuhi oleh beragam emosi yang bergantian untuk muncul ke permukaan.

Suara-suara dari anak muridnya yang berjalan di belakang, mengikutinya ke sini, terdengar jelas di telinganya—apalagi suara gadis kecil itu, adik dari seseorang yang akan dia temui di ruang rawat nomor 140.

Langkah yang dipacu normal itu akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu yang di sampingnya terpasang plat nama ‘Yukimura Aguri’.

Pria itu menatap nama itu sejenak. “Tolong ... bukakan borgolku,” pintanya pada seorang jenderal yang hampir membuka pintu ruang rawat tersebut.

Jenderal bintang lima itu mengernyit tak suka. “Tidak bisa. Aku tak bisa menjamin kau tidak mengapa-ngapakan Yukimura Aguri-san,” tolaknya.

“Tidak—aku, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Aku janji,” pria yang berada di akhir usia dua puluhannya itu bahkan siap berlutut untuk memohon sampai akhirnya salah satu guru yang mengajar di kelas 3-E Kunugigaoka Junior High School menahan pundaknya.

“Tolong bukakan borgolnya. Aku berani jamin dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yukimura-san. Aku jaminannya,” Karasuma-sensei melirik sekilas ‘rekan’ kerjanya.

Menghela napas berat, pria dengan rambut yang sudah memutih itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. Dikeluarkannya kunci borgol dari saku jasnya lalu dibukanya benda logam yang sejak satu jam yang lalu mengunci pergelangan sang _Shinigami_.

Pria itu tersenyum lirih. “Terima kasih,” ujarnya sebelum membuka pintu tersebut.

Netranya langsung terpaku pada sesosok gadis yang duduk di atas kursi menghadap jendela. Kakinya dipacu cepat dan dirinya dengan lega berkata, “Aguri, _yokatta_ ....”

Dia berjalan memutar, menghampiri sang gadis dan berlutut di hadapannya. “ _Genki_?”

Namun kakak dari Yukimura Akari itu hanya diam tak menjawab. Dia menunduk dan meremas jemarinya.

“Aguri, maaf mengganggumu pagi-pagi begini,” Koro-sensei tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, merapikan poni sang gadis yang menutupi keningnya. _Paper bag_ yang sedari tadi dibawanya diletakkannya di lantai. Diambilnya topi rajutan dan syal rajutan buatannya sendiri lalu dipakaikannya hati-hati kepada gadis itu.

“Meski sekarang sudah musim semi, tapi tetap terasa dingin, kan?” ujarnya sembari melilitkan syal berwarna abu-abu itu.

Tepat sebelum dia menarik tangannya, Aguri membuka mulutnya.

“... jangan pergi,” bisiknya.

Koro-sensei menarik kedua ujung bibirnya sekilas. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memilih untuk menangkup seluruh wajah sang gadis.

“Aku harus pergi. Itu sudah kesepakatannya, kan?” jawabnya.

“Kalau ... Shinigami-san pergi, aku tidak punya teman mengobrol lagi.”

Pria itu menghela napas dalam. Dadanya terasa seperti baru saja ditimpa beban yang berat. “Masih ada Kayano-san. Kayano-san lulus SMP hari ini, nanti dia akan sering mengunjungimu di rumah sakit.”

“Tapi aku juga ingin Shinigami-sam mengunjungiku, setiap hari ... menemaniku sampai jam besuk habis. Kalau Shinigami-san pergi, aku akan kesepian.”

Koro-sensei mengangkat wajah gadis itu, menatap sepasang netra yang tak fokus menatap ke matanya. “Aguri, dengarkan aku.”

“Tidak mau.”

“Aguri—”

“Kenapa? Kenapa harus hukuman mati? Memang sudah berapa orang yang kaubunuh di negara ini? Kau bahkan tak menyakiti murid-muridmu sendiri,”— _hiks._

Sakit.

Hatinya ikut sakit melihat gadis yang dia cintai meneteskan air mata karenanya seperti ini.

“Bukan, bukan seperti itu,” balasnya lembut sembari menghapus lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi gadisnya, “aku ini seorang _hitman_. Wajar kalau aku divonis hukuman mati. Sudah ratusan orang yang kubunuh sepanjang aku hidup. Tentu saja mereka tidak mengizinkanku aku untuk hidup bebas seperti ini.”

“Tapi itu, kan dulu, sekarang ... sekarang—”

“Aguri.”

Bibir mungil itu bergetar menahan emosi. Kedua tangannya terulur memegang baju bagian depan pria yang selama satu tahun terakhir ini mengambil alih pekerjaannya sebagai guru kelas 3-E. “Shinigami-san, aku ingin melihatmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.”

Pria itu tersenyum lirih; menghapus cairan bening yang lagi-lagi turun. “Nanti, nanti ketika aku sudah meninggalkanmu, kau bisa melihat lagi.”

“Aku tidak mau menerimanya.”

“Jangan begitu,” dia mengelus lembut kepala sang gadis, “kalau kau bisa melihat lagi, kau akan kembali mengajar. Bukankah kau senang menjadi guru?”

Gadis itu terdiam. Banyak, banyak sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan. Tapi semuanya tertahan di tenggorokan—air matanya menggantikannya berbicara.

Pria yang dijuluki _Shinigami_ itu menyatukan kening mereka berdua. Dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, dia mengelus lembut kedua pipi sang gadis. “Untuk dua tahunnya, terima kasih. Karena dirimu, aku bisa bertemu dengan anak murid yang sangat kucintai.

“Hari ini hari ulang tahun yang kau buat khusus untukku, tapi akhirnya menjadi hari perpisahan kita.

“Terima kasih, untuk segalanya. Untuk selalu menatapku sebagai manusia. Untuk menjadi teman pertamaku.

“... untuk menjadi gadis yang kucintai.

“Sebenarnya, aku ingin—sangat ingin—berada di sisimu lebih lama, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan bisa. Aku juga ingin bersama anak-anak lebih lama, tapi hari ini adalah hari kelulusan mereka; dan hari ini adalah hari di mana eksekusiku akan dilakukan. Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat.

“Aku juga minta maaf ... telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini,” dan pria itu memeluknya erat—menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak sang gadis; pun berharap waktu akan berhenti meski hanya lima detik.

Jarum jam penunjuk detik terus berjalan—dekapannya semakin erat, begitu pula dengan pundak Aguri yang mulai basah karena air matanya.

“Terima kasih ...,” suaranya terdengar parau dan bergetar, “... dan maaf. Aku sangat senang, aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu.”

Sang pria ingin memeluknya selama mungkin, tapi waktu tidak bisa menunggunya. Dia harus berpisah dengan Yukimura Aguri.

Meski rasanya sakit, meski rasanya berat—

... pelukan itu melonggar. Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Satu kecupan didaratkannya di kening sang gadis sebelum dia terdiam dan mengamati wajah itu lamat-lamat untuk terakhir kalinya.

“Selamat tinggal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.”

 _Hitman_ berjuluk _Shinigami_ itu berdiri, mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang masih menangis dalam diam. Langkahnya berat sebelum dia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik—memberikan senyuman terakhirnya meski sang gadis tidak bisa melihatnya.

Netranya menatap anak muridnya sejenak sebelum beralih pada jenderal yang menunggunya di luar ruang rawat.

Kedua ujung bibirnya naik.

“Aku siap dieksekusi.”

... dan tangis gadis yang masih duduk diam di atas kursi itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> Meskipun dulu pas orang-orang rame ngomongin Ankyou aku pernah iseng-iseng buka chapter yang Koro-sensei ngeluarin tentakel tipisnya buat nyentuh Aguri (dulu aku belum suka Ankyou), ternyata pas dibaca ulang rasanya kok malah sakit banget ya.
> 
> Baper sebaper-bapernya.
> 
> Nangis.
> 
> Pas chapter 139-140 air mata nggak berhenti ngalir (yah aku nangis juga sih di chapter 177-178).
> 
> Udah si Koro-sensei itu tipe bias banget, kisahnya juga kenapa harus kayak gitu? Sekarang juga kalau inget-inget chapter itu sambil ngebayangin plot canon divergence, masih suka nangis sendiri :’(
> 
> Dan akhirnya diri ini kembali menyukai pairing bernuansa angst :’( (nggak tau kenapa doyan sama yang sedih-sedih). Pokoknya ini pairing yang paling paling paling aku suka dan jadi pairing terbaper di serial kelas pembunuhan ini :’(
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini :’)


End file.
